In certain conventional telecommunication systems an access point (or base station) can provide wireless transmissions to a station (STA) or other type of user equipment in the downstream link (or downlink) at a power that is higher than the transmit power utilized by the communication device to send a wireless transmission in the upstream link (or uplink) to the access point. Such asymmetry in the transmit power in the downlink and uplink can be enabled by scheduling and allocating a narrow resource block to the STA that is associated or otherwise attached to the AP. The narrow resource block has a spectral width that is smaller than the operating channel width of the STA.